DoktorFritz
"Acid is medicine, right?" - DoktorFritz The Believers of the Deity’s résident doctor, though perhaps not a very good one. DoktorFritz dabbles more into the experimental sciences, of note to the story of these myths is Subject #44 and Project Powerslave. It is currently unclear what impact these experiments have on the Believers, other than the obligatory furthering of their goals. They were the only of the nine core Believers to not have a game during investigation. With their departure, it is likely Fritz will never receive a game. Description DoktorFritz’s body is a pale white and uses the default Roblox package and face. They have a t-shirt of the Believers of the Deity icon shrunken and placed like a pin on their upper left chest called “Deity Shirt Decor”. Their avatar wears two head accessories, the “Doctor's Reflector” and the “Secret Kid Wizard Glasses”. The clothes they wear are the pants. “Apron -”, and their shirt, “Surgical Gloves (no shirt)”. Background DocktorFritz appears to be what they claim based on their avatars appearance, but perhaps dwelling more in experimentation than the medical field. They are tied to TheGreatSirArthur in that their character works within his game, “Bunker”. They are directly tied to the Believers of the Deity group, and their secondary group, Warriors of the Deity. Their role, as described in “The Book on Deityism”, is the “Closest thing to a doctor that the group has. Rumored to be in a bunker somewhere. “ In “Bunker”, Fritz’s role as a scientist is made abundantly clear. Vials of glowing fluid representing chemical solutions that lay on a table within the “clinic room” and the empty syringes found across the floor in the lower level of the bunker support what Fritz has said about Project “Powerslave”, in that they are actively using live subjects (the corroded bodies in the cells and many of the Believers games, or, the sinners) to test their formulas. Why they do this work, and seem to enjoy and take pride in it, is unclear, and hint at ill-mindedness. Being that this character seems to be the most inactive of the bunch, it is unknown whether a true glimpse of his nature will be obtainable for the foreseeable future. “Powerslave”, the name of DoktorFritz’s project, may be experimentation of which the end goal is to produce an enhanced mind-slave or soldier. It is most probable that all of his experiments take place on “sinners”, identifiable by their black and rusted bodies. With the knowledge of the Humanoid Instances, it could be that Project Powerslave is an attempt to mimic the cubes creations by creating similar mutated beings. As seen in other games, these creatures are used to exterminate sinners. Additionally, these Instances are also a means of protection for the main Believers. Another theory for DoktorFritz’s project is that it is meant to create a poison or disease to more rapidly rid of the sinners they appear to be fighting with. It would explain the use of the various chemical mixtures seen in games to which Fritz is associated. DoktorFritz appears to have left the myth group based on information gathered from interrogation and other sources. The account remains connected to the group despite this. Interactions UNAVAILABLE Interrogations UNAVAILABLE Psychological Analysis Though this myth had not been encountered by any current agents, it is safe to assume they were not of the norm in terms of mentality. They seemed to have possessed an extreme lacking in empathy, perhaps not having the characteristic at all. This could be the result of psychopathic tendencies, or some other underlying mental illness. External Links Fehlgeschlagener Versuch - https://www.roblox.com/games/2764645471/Fehlgeschlagener-Versuch Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/930258418/profile Believers of the Deity - https://www.roblox.com/groups/4402703/Believers-Of-The-Deity#!/about Additional Notes Evidence Category:Myth Files